Unlike in analog broadcasting, in digital broadcasting, one broadcasting service may include a plurality of media components. Accordingly, users can selectively watch a plurality of media for the one broadcasting service.
Furthermore, a user can be provided with various kinds of services in addition to a broadcasting service and can improve efficiency of device control through interoperability between different devices connected to a device that receives a broadcasting service over a network.
In a related art, however, inefficiency in the provision of services is present because a specific kind of service based on a specific technology must be defined according to a standard protocol in order to guarantee compatibility between different devices connected over a network. Accordingly, there is a need for a method capable of providing various kinds of services in addition to a broadcasting service even without a protocol for interoperability between devices connected over a network.